


Love Potions

by DracoPendragon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Potions, Potions Accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoPendragon/pseuds/DracoPendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An incident in Potions leads to an unexpected romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Potions

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first Drarry fic I wrote... I think it's quite good for a first attempt to be honest. Considering I wrote it a while ago...

In Potions, Potter had "accidentally" crashed into Draco, making him add twice the amount of required powdered root of asphodel into his attempt at brewing the Draught of Living Death. This had caused Draco's cauldron to explode in their faces, leaving behind painful burns. Fortunately, Slughorn was at hand to help 'Darling Potter' and healed any minor injuries the two boys had sustained, grumbling all the while to Draco about "paying attention," and "being careful." During all this, Draco noticed that Potter kept his face down, staring at the ground as if he wished for nothing more than to fall through it and never be seen again.

And then, after Slughorn was out of earshot, Potter, being Potter, had insisted that Draco use his Draught of Living Death as a replacement for the one that had been ruined. Draco, being Draco, had declined the offer. But Potter would not back down. And so, Draco came up with a solution. They would both hand in a sample of Potter's potion, so that they both had something to hand in. So together, unbeknownst to Slughorn, the two boys filled up a glass vial each of the Draught in Potter's cauldron and handed them in to Slughorn for marking, Draco feigning some excuse about "managing to scrape some of his attempt from the bottom of his cauldron."

Then class was dismissed. Everyone started packing in a hurry, eager to get to the Great Hall for dinner and away from lessons for the weekend. Draco returned to his cauldron, which was still smoking slightly, and commenced packing his things away. As the rest of the class filed out, Draco lingered behind, following Potter with his eyes as the dark-haired boy cleared away his cauldron and potion ingredients. Draco felt as if he should do something to compensate for the unnaturally kind behaviour Potter had displayed during lesson. He felt as if he should help Potter clear away, say thanks for sharing your potion, do something to show how he felt. But as the seconds ticked by, Draco did nothing but follow Potter's movements with his eyes. He didn't move, didn't speak. He couldn't. His body was unwilling to move.

Eventually, Draco and Potter were the only ones left in the classroom, Draco standing motionless at his workbench, Potter fastening his bag. Potter turned around, hoisting his bag onto his shoulder as he did so. He noticed Malfoy and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Draco."

Potter's voice echoed throughout the dungeon. Draco felt it wash over him, and inside him, he felt a deep warmth that emanated from his left breast. He felt goosebumps form on his bare flesh, and shivered slightly, despite the relative warmth of the dungeon. Draco's mouth definitely moved, he could feel it, but he couldn't hear any sound come out. A smirk crept up Potter's face, and he was doing nothing to hide it. Draco felt a surge of anger sweep through him at the idea that Potter merely saying his name had rendered him incapable of speech.

Potter was standing a safe distance away from Draco, at the other end of the dungeon. Then, three strides from Potter later, the two boys were standing face-to-face, with barely an inch separating them. Draco felt uncomfortable in this position, standing slightly taller over Potter, who was still looking down, staring unblinkingly at the ground, with that stupid, yet sexy smirk pasted on his face.

Draco was confused. He wanted to yell at Potter, to ask him what the Hell he was playing at, but then he also wanted to say thank you for sharing the potion, and then scold him for being the reason they had to share in the first place. Draco opened his mouth again and Potter looked up, directly into Draco's eyes, an expectant look on his face.

As green eyes met grey, Draco let out an audible gasp. Potter started to smirk again, obviously pleased with the effect he was having on the fair-haired boy. He took a small step closer than Draco, backing him up onto the wall. There would be no escape. Potter leaned forward, breathing in the cinnamon scent emanating from the blonde. At Draco's sharp intake of breath, Potter grinned, a handsome flirty grin that made Draco's heart beat faster in his ribcage. Potter leaned in even more, his eyes fluttered shut, and before Draco knew what was happening, he was being kissed.

As Potter's lips, soft, smooth and silky met his, Draco felt as if an explosion had occurred in his heart. His body flooded with warmth, and he found himself eager to return the kiss. Potter's lips tasted faintly of green apples, Draco's favourite. It was as if nothing else in the world mattered except the boy who was kissing his lips so gently and yet so hungrily, and then, before he could restrain himself, Draco was running his hand through tousled, jet-black hair. He felt Potter retreat slightly from his touch, but then, as if in response, Draco felt a hand running itself softly through his short hair, then run down to rest lightly on his right cheek.

Draco broke the kiss. Harry removed his hand from Draco's face and stared at the ground again, his expression blank. Draco was running his fingers over his lips, over the place that Harry had kissed him so sweetly, so… lovingly. Draco could still feel the warmth flowing through his body. Although the kiss had ended, the effects and feelings lingered, in the air and in their bodies, in their minds and in their souls.

"Why did you kiss me?" Draco asked, still in shock from what had happened.

Harry grabbed both of Draco's hands and held them securely yet comfortably in his own. Draco had been looking at Harry's face, and instinctively retracted from the touch, the sudden movement scaring him. He could tell by the look on Harry's face that that had been the wrong thing to do.

But Harry did not let go. He held Draco's hands in his own, and looked up into Draco's eyes again, with bright green eyes that reminded Draco of the quidditch pitch, of flying, of joy, of freedom and escape. They were full of tears.

"Because this could be my last chance to tell you-" and Harry broke down into a wave of tears. Draco eased him gently onto one of the nearest benches and sat next to him, placing on supporting arm around the sobbing frame. Harry burrowed closer to him. This time, Draco didn't react at all, except give Harry a comforting squeeze with the arm that was shielding him from harm. Neither spoke. Neither had to. Both knew how that sentence was going to end. Neither of them moved, for the position was comfortable, and it just felt… right. Had anyone walked in on them unawares, they wound have thought they'd gone crazy, or that they were dreaming, for never would anyone else have seen the two rivals call each other by their first names, let alone go near each other by choice. But even if someone had walked in, neither of the boys would have so much as glanced up to see who it was. The cries of shock that followed the intruders discovery would have been enough to ascertain an identity. But no-one did intrude, and they held the position for a while, until Harry's tears subsided. Then, Draco wrapped both his arms around Harry more securely and held him in a warm embrace.

Draco whispered into Harrys ear, "How long have you felt this way?"

"Since that day I first met you in Madam Malkin's," came the muffled reply. Harry was crying again.

"Seriously?" Draco couldn't help but grin.

"What are you laughing at? I thought I could finally trust you enough to tell you and you go and laugh at me as if I was an idiot." Harry shrugged Draco's arms away and stood up, shaking slightly.

There he goes again, thought Malfoy. Off in another one of his famous rages.

Draco stood up and took hold of Harry firmly by the shoulders. The classroom went quiet, the echoes of Harry's shouts ringing across the space. Now with Harry silenced, Draco could talk.

"I was smiling, not grinning. Let me finish," Harry had opened his mouth to interrupt. "And the reason I was smiling was because I've felt the same way about you since the day we met. I just never had the courage of a Griffindor to tell you, or the wisdom of a Ravenclaw to know how to do it without messing everything up. Or… whatever Hufflepuffs are good at."

Harry laughed at this, and Draco flashed him a toothy grin, making Harry's knees buckle slightly.

Draco closed the spaced between them created by Harry's anger and put his arms around Harry's waist.

"I love you, Harry Potter."

He leant forward and kissed the bespectacled boy. Draco could feel as Harry leant forward and started running his hands down Draco's arms, leaving every surface of bare flesh he touched covered with goosebumps. His hand had reached Draco's cheekbone, and was slowly tracing it, making Draco shiver pleasantly.

When they finally broke apart, it was together, and they stayed entwined in each other's arms for a while after that.

"Harry?"

"Yes, Draco?"

"You knocking into me wasn't an accident, was it?"

"That's for me to know and for you to figure out yourself."

Silence.

"Draco?"

"Harry?"

"What do you think your parents will say about this?"

"I don't know, but don't worry, I'll make sure my father hears about this."

Harry laughed, a sound that came from deep in his throat, and was unlike any other laugh Draco had heard before. It was full of hope, and happiness, and was the purest sound Draco had ever heard. Draco felt awash with happiness. He held Harry closer to him.

"I love you Draco."

"I love you too, Harry."


End file.
